


On The Same Shore

by Amsare



Category: BioShock
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-02 00:19:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8643853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amsare/pseuds/Amsare
Summary: Atlas and Jack escaped from Rapture but Jack has trouble sleeping and he still wants some ADAM; Atlas helps him as he can. 
  “Calm down, boyo,” Atlas murmured, resting his forehead against Jack’s. “We’re home. We’re safe. You don’t need it anymore, nothing’s gonna kill us.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> In this story, Atlas is the Atlas we get to know at the very beginning, while Jack is just an unlucky guy who has found himself in the middle of the ocean.  
> Some fluff and smut because they deserve some good times.

   
“Atlas, Atlas, please, give it to me… He’s gonna kill us, we need to be ready.”  
   
Atlas sighed, looking at the boy lying on the bed: he was getting used to these kind of scenes.  Since they had escaped from Rapture, Jack started having bad dreams about that damned city, waking up in the middle of the night, screaming. Worst of all, sometimes he craved ADAM and Atlas couldn’t give it to him: it was far gone, deep down the bottom of the ocean.   
   
This time he had waken up calling Atlas' name, swearing a Big Daddy was in that room ready to kill them.  
   
“I can’t give it to you, boyo,” Atlas said, sitting right next to him, putting both hands on his shoulders. He caressed him to make him feel safe, just like he did back in hell: all that he had needed was a short-wave radio and his own voice, guiding that poor young man through the horrors of Rapture.  
   
Surprising how Jack had trusted him even if he didn’t know who he was, didn’t know what he had done. Well, not that he had any choices: it was kill or be killed, and Atlas was the only one who could have helped him down there. Poor Jack! First the plane crash who had brought him to the lighthouse, then Rapture, the splicers, ADAM and EVE. Not mentioning the sight of the Big Daddies and Little Sisters: no wonder he was still recovering.  
   
He had injected ADAM to survive and to clear his way so that he could meet with Atlas. Together, they stole an old submarine in Neptune’s Bounty, leaving Rapture behind them. As soon as they were on the surface, they couldn’t go back to their old lives, as what they had experienced had been just too much. Too many deaths, too much blood on their hands.   
   
They decided to help each other, settling down in a quiet city in the States where nobody knew them. Atlas had found a job as a dockworker and he brought some money home – it wasn't so much but they could pay their bills. Meanwhile, Jack had started to paint, showing an artistic side that made Atlas speechless.  
   
It was clear both of them were trying to forget: it wasn’t easy.  
   
 “Calm down, boyo,” Atlas murmured, resting his forehead against Jack’s. “We’re home. We’re safe. You don’t need it anymore, nothing’s gonna kill us.”  
   
Jack shook his head, “Atlas…”  
   
“Sssh, boyo, I’m here,” Atlas reassured him, kissing him tenderly on the lips; it was nice kissing him, feeling him so close. “You’re gonna be fine.”  
   
“You sure?” Jack asked him, voice trembling a little. He put both arms around Atlas’ neck, “It’s just I-I wanna feel it again, I felt so powerful," he licked his lips nervously, "like I could do anything!”  
   
“I know it’s hard,” Atlas cut him off, “but I want you to think about something else. Focus on my voice instead.”  
   
Jack frowned, “your voice?”  
   
“Yes. You always say you felt safe hearing me…” Atlas kissed him on his cheek, on the neck; he caressed his chest, making small circles with his hands.  
   
Jack’s pulled back his arms and Atlas straddled him.   
   
“Better?” Atlas asked him, mischievous eyes fixed on the young man under him.  
   
“Better,” Jack murmured with a shy smile on his face, body slowly relaxing on the mattress.  
   
Atlas kept on caressing him, lifting up his T-shirt to touch his skin; he traced a scar right on his stomach with his fingers and Jack moaned softly, clenching the sheets in his fists. “Atlas…?”  
   
Atlas smirked, “you’re so sensitive,” he proved his words moving his hips on him, feeling Jack’s getting aroused… Good, that was very good.  
   
As Jack didn’t stop him, Atlas moved down, kissing and biting his skin, until he stopped facing his groin. There, he teased him through the fabric, one hand stroking him just for fun.  
   
“Ah! Yes!” Jack pushed his hips towards Atlas’ hand, seeking more friction and Atlas chuckled, pulling down his pants.  
   
“Tell me,” Atlas asked him, trailing two fingers from the root to tip of his cock, “isn’t it better than everything else, uh?” He wrapped one hand around it and put his lips around the tip, licking it wet as Jack moaned frustrated, “Atlas!”  
   
But that wasn’t enough.  
   
Atlas let him pop free, “tell me, does it feel better than a Plasmid?” he moved his hand up and down, smearing wetness all over the length. Jack curved his back, hands over his head, unable to say anything – he seemed to be drowning in pleasure.  
   
“Tell me, boyo,” Atlas kept on talking, “who’s the one you’re craving now, who’s the one you want inside you,” he caressed him right under his balls, “me or the ADAM?”  
   
The answer was clear enough as Jack moaned and came all over Atlas’s hand soon after, hot, white stripes staining his skin; Atlas licked it off shamelessly and Jack hissed, muscles spasming.  
   
“Good choice," Atlas commented, feeling his own pleasure growing in his groin. He sat back on his heels, unfastening his own pants to take care of himself.  
   
Jack's was looking at him with a smile on his face and –  _oh yes_ – what an erotic sight he was! It didn't take him too much before coming too with a low grunt.  
   
Atlas panted, taking some time to recover; then, he got off the bed to take a wet cloth, coming back to clean both of them.  
   
“Are you alright?” Atlas asked him, throwing the cloth on the floor and lying next to Jack; the young man put his head on his chest, feeling content. He sighed, eyes closed, “do you really believe I’m gonna be fine one day?”  
   
Atlas stroke his head, “I don’t believe it, I know it. That’s different.”  
   
Things were not easy, that was true, but Rapture hadn’t win in the end: they had found each other. Day by day they were managing to stay afloat somehow, letting the horrors of that city at the bottom of the sea where they belonged to.   
   
And one day, Rapture would have been just a ghost, a story to never be told.  
   
Atlas smirked, "how did that song go?  _Happy we'll be beyond the sea and never again I'll go sailing..._ "  
   
Jack chuckled, “thank you.”  
   
“Anytime, boyo. Anytime.”  
   
He kissed him hard this time, as if he wanted to say,  _I'll never leave you, Jack, no matter what._  
   
And that was the truth.  
 

**Author's Note:**

> The song Atlas sings at the end is _Beyond The Sea_ by Bobby Darin.
> 
> I'm also on tumblr! [ http://writing-in-rapture.tumblr.com/](http://writing-in-rapture.tumblr.com)


End file.
